Patchwork
by Three Swords
Summary: Años muy adelante en el futuro,justo el día del funeral de Albert, Candy White se enfrenta a su mejor amiga y descubre la verdad más importante de su larga vida. (GF2014)


El **patchwork** es el arte de unir telas de diferentes colores y tamaños (retales) utilizando múltiples técnicas para llegar a formar distintos motivos y objetos útiles o simplemente decorativos (colchas, manteles, cojines, tapices, cuadros, cestas, cajas, etc.).

* * *

**~*.Patchwork.*~**

El pasto estaba recién podado, lo cual era lógico, tomando en cuenta que el funeral había sido todo un acontecimiento, opacado solamente al final por la noticia del asesinato del presidente Kennedy. Su bastón de aluminio, un diseño mucho más ligero de lo común, cumplía perfectamente con las expectativas anunciadas por los comerciantes y le había permitido adelantarse al grueso de la comitiva que regresaba ya del cementerio privado de la villa.

Al llegar a la entrada principal dudó por un segundo; pero sólo fue eso: un segundo. Despúes, resuelta a mantener la promesa que acababa de formular, ingresó al vestíbulo de la mansión. Aunque no la visitaba con frecuencia lo cierto era que no pensaba regresar ahí en tanto le quedase vida. No visitaría otra vez aquella tumba y tampoco pasearía de nuevo por el jardín de las rosas.

No mientras viviera.

No sin él.

El aroma a finas maderas golpeó su nariz, más intenso que de costumbre debido a que Nancy, la nueva empleada que sustituía a la señora Sullivan, quien ahora estaba a cargo de la residencia en Chicago, aún no aprendía la mezcla correcta.

A pesar del descuido, ella suponía que ninguna persona encontraría fallo alguno en el vestíbulo; ni siquiera el ama de la mansión, quien era reconocida por su sobresaliente buen gusto y finos modales, dignos de una princesa.

Sin embargo, ni el ama ni Nancy se encontraban por allí, por lo que, tras echar un vistazo al terreno, una chispa de rebeldía, propiciada sin duda por el difícil momento que estaba atravesando, surgió en su corazón, impeliéndola a cometer una locura: la última de su vida realizada en honor a él.

Sin permitirle dudar sus pisadas la guiaron, bastón en mano, ascendiendo por la amplia escalinata de mármol hasta el primer piso. Tan sólo el débil éco generado por sus pasos rompía el silencio sepulcral que envolvía la mansión entera. No había nadie a la vista: ningún sirviente y mucho menos algún miembro de la familia.

Al llegar al primer nivel, pudo notar que el pasillo central lucía como siempre; como aquella noche más de cincuenta años atrás. Sin embargo, había un aire gélido difícil de explicar en la estancia: como si el sol no llegara hasta ahí; como si la vida del mármol, la madera y el yeso se hubiera extinguido junto con él.

Tal vez así era.

A pasos firmes, que resonaban por el suelo que parecía espejo, recorrió un trecho más, ascendiendo hasta el segundo piso. Ahí se encontraban las habitaciones de la servidumbre de categoría, y también aposentos adicionales para hospedar a los visitantes de menor rango cuando el resto de habitaciones para huéspedes en el primer piso resultaban insuficientes.

Con el correr de los años y gracias a que el prestigio de la familia Ardley les condicionaba siempre a organizar recepciones de altos vuelos, Lakewood había adquirido una inmejorable reputación y lejos habían quedado los días en que se la consideraba una solitaria casona de campo abandonada. Cada año, durante la temporada social, la mansión abría sus puertas a cientos, y hasta miles, de invitados para celebrar acontecimientos importantes de la familia principal y, pese a no ser del agrado del patriarca, tampoco había dejado de celebrarse anualmente la tradicional cacería del zorro.

La familia había crecido, por supuesto. Tras el matrimonio del patriarca, durante la siguiente década habían venido al mundo dos herederos: el codiciado varón y una mujer y, justo en el aniversario número dieciocho de su enlace matrimonial, Sir William y su distinguida esposa habían recibido la bendición de un tercer hijo. Para esas fechas, dos de los herederos habían formado ya sus respectivas familias y regalado a sus amados padres media docena de nietos.

Candy se detuvo, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Una sonrisa sincera y débil se dibujó en sus labios, acentuando las arrugas de su rostro. Estaba vieja para esas ocurrencias. Sus rodillas comenzaban a quejarse por el esfuerzo de trepar las decenas y decenas de escalones y el corazón le protestaba en el pecho, amenazando con salírsele. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, en el tercer piso, tal y como lo había estado aquella noche, hacía demasiados años atrás, cuando había acudido hasta ese lugar a preparar una habitación para Elisa, quien se había fingido indispuesta para gastarle una broma pesada.

Lakewood ya no era una mansión solitaria y tampoco ella era la niña de hacía cinco décadas y sabía de sobra que no existían fantasmas perdidos por allí; sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío premonitorio le recorriera el esqueleto al avistar la puerta al final del pasillo.

El tercer piso continuaba siendo un territorio desatendido que la familia o los criados rara vez frecuentaban y estaba destinado, como antaño, a almacenar los muebles y otros artículos que habían caído en desuso en los pisos inferiores. Alguna vez una doncella indiscreta le había comentado confidencialmente, dibujando en su rostro una expresión maliciosa, que ese era el sitio al que el patrón solía escapar cuando ya no soportaba a su esposa y, no obstante la valiosa información recibida, ella había reprendido enérgicamente a la trabajadora por su poca ética laboral; después de todo, ella también era un miembro de la familia y sintió que debía comportarse como tal ante un incidente de esa naturaleza.

Muchas veces, antes que la verdad se materializara en las palabras de aquella doncella, ella había temido que la vida personal del patriarca no fuese todo lo satisfactoria que aparentaba ser; sin embargo, nunca, mientras sir William vivió, se había ella atrevido a preguntarle directamente sobre un asunto tan íntimo; máxime que la otrora relación estrecha que ambos habían cultivado en su juventud se había convertido, con el correr de los años y especialmente tras el matrimonio de sir William, en una cortés amistad a distancia sostenida a través de epístolas meramente informativas, totalmente carentes de emotividad.

Sí. El matrimonio de sir William lo había cambiado todo, hasta su manera de dirigirse a él, incluso en el pensamiento. Nunca más Albert, sino sólo el bisabuelo o simplemente sir William, el jefe del Clan. También su tutor; porque, aunque todo fuese distinto, él jamás había autorizado su deseo de dejar de formar parte de la familia y, en cambio, la misma mañana en que le había anunciado su inevitable matrimonio, le había suplicado también conservar para siempre aquel lazo legal que la convertía en una Ardley; petición a la cual ella no había podido negarse, porque era lo menos que le debía.

Ella recordaba todavía con lujo de detalles aquella emotiva conversación que había dado por terminada la camaradería entre ellos para ver nacer una relación extremadamente formal, marcada por la distancia, la corrección y la seriedad. Ninguno de los dos lo había pretendido de aquella forma, eso lo sabía por seguro. Sin embargo, el tiempo y las ocupaciones de ambos, sumados a la peculiar situación que había acarreado el matrimonio de sir William, habían propiciado el desastroso final que ni siquiera la pérdida de memoria había conseguido: romper es intangible lazo que parecía haber unido sus destinos desde el principio.

Disgustada en su fuero interno por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, Candy sacudió la cabeza lentamente, con la firma intención de ahuyentar las ideas que agitaban su mente y convertían su, de por sí, agitado pulso en un caos.

Dolía.

Todavía le dolía haber perdido a Albert de esa manera tan simple, tan ordinaria, tan lógica.

Sin tan sólo...

"Si tan sólo ¿Qué? Candis White?". Se preguntó, exasperada, con tono admnonitorio. "¿Si tan sólo él te hubiera amado alguna vez como tú lo amaste...?"

Mientras las palabras jamás pronunciadas le flotaban en la mente, como sus eternas compañeras que eran, avanzó parsimoniosamente por el corredor, atraída por aquella puerta cerrada que casi le había impedido bailar con Anthony la noche del fantasma.

La pesada hoja de madera continuaba allí, orgullosa de formar parte de aquella majestuosa construcción y resguardando los tesoros de una gran familia. Tal vez tesoros olvidados, semi-arruinados y arrumbados bajo gruesas sábanas de utilería, pero tesoros al fin.

Amados y reverenciados tesoros que, seguramente, hablarían todos de él; sólo de él.

Candy miró la puerta y, sin saber muy bien porqué, se sintió impulsada a exorcisar, de una vez por todas, ese sentimiento de incredulidad y desazón que todavía provocaban en ella cosas importantes nunca dichas, por lo que, con decisión llegó hasta ella y la abrió, penetrando con sus cansados pasos en aquella habitación que mucho tiempo atrás le había causado tanto terror.

Lo primero que notó al ingresar fue la mesita. No era una mesa común y corriente, o tal vez sí; pero lo que tenía de especial era que se trataba de la pequeña mesa redonda que había formado parte del mobiliario en los departamentos Magnolia. Habría reconocido aquella mesa en cualquier parte.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho se aproximó, insegura de cómo tomar aquella sorpresa.

¿Qué hacía allí ese mueble, decorado, además, con aquel jarrón que había adornado su habitación durante los lejanos días de su adopción antes de la muerte de Anthony? Incluso, la carpeta patchwork que la cubría era un regalo que la hermana Lane había elaborado con sus propias manos; lo sabía porque la había visto trabajar en ella y, al interrogarla al respecto, la hermana sólo le había contado que era un regalo muy especial, rehusándose a decir más.

Pudo ver también, con más asombro aún, prolijamente acomodada sobre un elegante librero tallado, una pequeña colección de libros que formaban parte de los recuerdos de su época en el Santa Juana y, en ese mismo librero, una enciclopedia antigua que ella le había regalado a Albert con motivo de su trigésimo quinto cumpleaños. Un obsequio singular del cual no le había importado pagar hasta el último centavo de su exhorbitante precio. La había adquirido con el primer pago del fideicomiso que recibiera por ser una Ardley de categoría: la hija adoptiva del patriarca.

Tampoco había podido negarse a recibir el dinero de Albert, a pesar de todo. A pesar de su orgullo, su rabia, su profunda tristeza, su desesperación sin límites y su eventual resignación.

¡Maldita cobardía la suya! Y maldito el destino que le había arrebatado sin advertencia la única oportunidad que le quedaba para conocer el amor, que nunca le había concedido otra cosa aparte de migajas de afecto y dicha...

Sólo migajas.

Temblando, presa de aquella rabia que recién comenzaba a despertar en ella tras un letargo tan prolongado como cinco décadas, se dirigió lentamente hacia el sillón de descanso que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, para dejarse caer en él, agobiada por las emociones que pugnaban por romper la fachada de control que había asumido para resistir, tanto el funeral, como su última visita a Lakewood.

La doncella había tenido razón, pensó, admirando todo en derredor. La habitación estaba en uso y sin duda aquel era el refugio de Albert. Cada detalle le hablaba un poco de él. Cada libro, cada mueble, le evocaban alguna anécdota particular de la historia de aquel hombre prisionero de las normas y los deberes; de esa historia que había quedado sepultada apenas unos minutos atrás, sellada con un frío bloque de mármol de calidad superlativa.

"¿Porqué, Albert?". Preguntó ahora a la nada, moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, en tanto su mirada ausente contemplaba el vacío sin alcanzar a distinguir algo que formara parte de la realidad. Más que mobiliario y decorado, sus ojos contemplaban décadas de historia desfilar apresuradamente, en camino, tal vez, hacia la misma tumba donde reposaba el cuerpo ya sin vida del hombre que tanto había amado.

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué habían permitido que todo se desordenara de esa manera? ¿Porqué él nunca la había mirado de otra forma que no fuese como aquella niña indefensa que necesitaba de su protección y ayuda? ¿Porqué él nunca había entendido que lo de Terry formaba parte del pasado? ¿Porqué nunca había descubierto el secreto más preciado que ella escondía en su corazón?

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué había sido ella tan cobarde como para callarse ese sentimiento que, aún ahora, continuaba ahogándola?

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué el orgullo había, en su momento, sido más fuerte en ella que ese gran amor?

Uno de los porqués lo tenía perfectamente claro; sin embargo, los demás se habían extraviado entre el pasado y el olvido.

Sintiéndose todavía débil, pero sin querer permanecer más tiempo inmóvil, hizo un esfuerzo y abandonó el sillón, aproximándose hasta la mesa donde reposaba la carpeta, para deleitarse un momento apreciando el concienzudo trabajo de su desaparecida madre. Había amor en cada puntada, en cada delicada unión del patchwork. Al mirar con más atención, intrigada, reconoció en aquella obra artesanal trozos de algunos de sus vestidos viejos y hasta una que otra de sus cintas para el cabello.

¿Qué hacía una carpeta como aquélla en el rincón de descanso del hombre más rico de Norteamérica?

Una pregunta como esa jamás sería respondida. Candy lo sabía. Las dulces voces de la hermana Lane y de Albert eran un sonido que jamás volvería a escuchar, salvo en sus preciadas memorias, que con el correr del tiempo y la vejez se le hacían cada vez más confusas.

Qué vida tan larga la suya y, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, tan vacía. Cierto que estaba llena de recuerdos felices y satisfactorios; de gran amor dado y recibido; sin embargo, un espacio enorme de su corazón y de su alma nunca había estado completo, porque había sido un lugar reservado al imposible amor que sentía por el hombre que la había adoptado.

Luchando contra las lágrimas, Candy acarició la preciada carpeta, y de pronto, a causa de ella, nuevas preguntas surgieron en su mente atormentada: ¿Porqué la hermana Lane había elaborado aquel regalo para sir William? Hasta donde sabía, ellos dos no habían sostenido ninguna comunicación ya que, con los viajes de negocios de Albert, pocas veces tenía tiempo para visitas sociales, ya no se dijera para acudir a un sitio tan remoto como el Hogar de Pony. Sin embargo, no se le escapaba lo personal de aquel obsequio, e intuía que había ahí encerrado algún misterio importante.

No conseguía imaginar las razones que había tenido la hermana Lane para obsequiar algo así a sir William. Tampoco conseguía entender porqué Albert había conservado aquel presente en su rincón favorito. De pronto, una nostalgia especial se apoderó de Candy al recordar aquellos momentos compartidos con él en el Magnolia, mismos en los que no se había permitido pensar en años, debido a lo dolorosos que le resultaban.

Parecía imposible que tantas cosas hubieran acabado en nada; que el mismo Albert y su mágica sonrisa estuvieran ya convirtiéndose en polvo.

A su memoria atormentada vino de nuevo el recuerdo de la vez que había visto a la hermana Lane trabajando en aquella carpeta.

"No es nada, sólo un tonto remedio a la tristeza". Había dicho la hermana Lane arrebatando la canasta de costura de sus manos y depositándola fuera de su alcance. Aquella vez la palabra tristeza había pasado desapercibida para ella gracias a la brillante sonrisa que le dedicara su madre; sin embargo, ahora resonó en su corazón, como la única pista para encontrar el tesoro perdido de una razón importante.

Tan importante como la desventura de muchas décadas.

¿Habría Albert alguna vez contemplado aquel regalo con afecto o simplemente lo había olvidado, como parte del mobiliario que era? ¿Había el patriarca acariciado esa accidentada superficie con la misma reverencia que ella lo estaba haciendo ahora, o nunca le había concedido siquiera una mirada? ¿Habría comprendido aquel magnate distante y frío la gran cantidad de amor depositado en esa sencilla labor?

Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta para esas y muchas otras preguntas y agotada por las emociones que había contenido en aquella jornada gris y traumática, Candy resolvió que había tenido suficiente y, resuelta, giró en dirección a la puerta lista para marcharse. Sin embargo, un impulso de último momento la hizo volver a girar para tomar aquella pequeña carpeta entre sus manos. En justicia, era un regalo que le pertenecía, decidió, con la rapidez mental que siempre la había caracterizado y en tres movimientos la dobló, resolviendo llevarla consigo.

─¿Robando, señorita White? ─la voz femenina a sus espaldas, teñida de elegante cinismo, no la sobresaltó y, sin embargo, sí la disgustó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Acusarla de ladrona precisamente ella, aquélla que le había robado lo más valioso que nunca había poseído: las risas, la alegría y el amor del hombre de su vida. ¡Vaya descaro! Apretando los dientes y conteniendo la rabia, se giró, desafiante, y se encontró mirando a los ojos de la mujer a la que una vez había llamado hermana.

─No, señora Ardley ¿O debo llamarle Bisabuela? Solamente recuperaba algo que es mío, que siempre ha sido mío y que no creo que le interese conservar. Dudo mucho que una manta cosida a mano por una monja, satisfaga sus elevados estándares de elegancia.

─Me conoces bien ─dijo la señora Ardley, esbozando una de sus estudiadas sonrisas─. Y yo a ti ─añadió, mudando a una expresión gélida─. Sabía que estarías aquí. Sencillamente no podías dejar de comportarte de manera impertinente. Es buena cosa que todo haya terminado. Estoy cansada de esto ¿Sabes?

─Sí ─replicó Candy, englobando con esa afirmación todo lo dicho por Annie Brigh... Annie Ardley. Aún ahora, décadas después, no encontraba la forma de pronunciar el nombre completo de su amiga sin sentir que mascaba vidrio.

De entre todas las mujeres del mundo, Sir William había propuesto matrimonio precisamente a Annie Brighton, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños con aquella decisión tan inesperada e inexplicable.

─Candy, Candy ─dijo Annie, con su voz ronca, baja y ligeramente chillona, de matrona de sociedad─. ¿Te das cuenta de que el tiempo, en realidad, se ha ido? No deberías continuar siendo tan insolente, en especial cuando esta familia sólo ha tenido atenciones y afecto para ti.

─No tengo queja alguna sobre esta familia, querida Annie ─replicó Candy, con voz suave, tranquila, teñida de dulzura─. Sé de sobra que todos ustedes han tenido que perdonarme algunos atrevimientos desconsiderados.

─No era algo que pudiésemos evitar ─Annie se encogió de hombros y ese gesto, tan sencillo, evidenció su experiencia y refinamiento social─. Tus impertinencias y el tener que excusarlas siempre, quiero decir. William habría tomado cartas en el asunto de haber existido la más mínima falta de respeto hacia ti. Mis hijos lo aprendieron pronto; por eso preferían evitar tu presencia.

─Eras tú quien les ordenaba a las niñeras mantenerlos alejados de mí y después, cuando crecieron, te asegurabas de enviarlos fuera cuando sabías que yo venía de visita ─replicó Candy, y no pudo evitar que un toque de resentimiento permeara su voz─. Si hubo alguna persona interesada en que evitaran mi presencia no fueron ellos, ni William, sino sólo tú ─la acusó.

─Amo a mis hijos, Candy ─afirmó Annie con sinceridad y aceptando tácitamente su culpabilidad─. Ninguno de ellos iba a ser criado como trotamundos o pilluelo de orfanato si de mí dependía. Lo que menos me interesaba era que terminaran llorando y humillados, escondiéndose del mundo y la lluvia en un refugio de piedra... o que vivieran una vida tan atormentada y dividida como la que eligieron mi esposo y tú misma.

─¡No metas a Albert en esto! ─protestó Candy, con vehemencia, dejando salir parte del dolor que había mantenido encapsulado mientras el funeral, convertido en circo social, transcurría.

─Sir William ─ corrigió Annie, más por hábito que por otra cosa─. Al menos hoy me gustaría que no olvidaras dirigirte a él con respeto.

─Al menos por hoy, me voy a conceder el placer de llamarlo como me viene en gana ─replicó Candy mordazmente, su mirada esmeralda desafiante, resplandeciendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

─Como quieras, señorita White ─Annie volvió a encogerse de hombros, aunque esta vez su gesto demostró mucho menos elegancia y bastante de frustración─. Sólo asegúrate de recordar que es la última vez que se te permite tal insolencia.

─Descuida, querida Annie ─respondió Candy, con un tono impregnado de tristeza─. Sé muy bien que mis insolencias y yo no somos más bienvenidas y que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que te informo que partiré hoy. El automóvil y Junior están esperándome. Te deseo una vida llena de luz y amor, porque eso es lo que te mereces. Despídeme de los muchachos, por favor; sé que no les importará que me marche y ahora mismo están demasiado ocupados con los huéspedes.

Cansada, y conservando todavía la pequeña carpeta de patchwork en la mano, Candy trató de reunir fuerzas para encaminarse en dirección de la puerta; sin embargo, en ese momento algo atrajo poderosamente su atención: en uno de los costados de la habitación, se encontraba un retrato de ella misma, réplica exacta de aquel que colgaba en el salón de té de la pequeña villa de campo donde ahora residía. Albert lo había encargado a un pintor famoso y se lo había regalado, junto con la villa, con motivo de su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

Aquel había sido el principio del fin. Un año después, tras una tonta discusión que todavía no sabía cómo había empezado, Albert le había confirmado que, efectivamente, tal y como anunciaba aquella nota de sociedad, pensaba comprometerse en matrimonio con la joven Brighton.

─Después de la boda hice que lo retirara de su estudio, por supuesto ─dijo Annie en ese momento, con la voz crispada con una nota de pura rabia─. Habría sido un insulto inadmisible que continuara ahí.

─¿Qué? ─Candy apenas se escuchó pronunciar la pregunta, porque el mundo comenzó a girar. Sintió que el piso se movía debajo de ella y tuvo que soltar la carpeta de patchwork para aferrarse con ambas manos a la mesita, que era lo que tenía más al alcance.

─Dime, Candy querida ¿Te crees que eres la única que ha llenado su cántaro de amargura en estas más de cuatro décadas? ─preguntó Annie Ardley con sorna─. Por años me atormenté pensando que lo descubrirías o que William se resolvería a dar marcha atrás a nuestra sociedad; sin embargo, me preocupé de más: tendría que haber sabido que el orgullo y el sentido del deber era algo en lo que ambos eran tremendamente fuertes y demasiado similares.

─Sociedad... ─Candy no pudo evitar escupir con desagrado la palabra con que Annie había resuelto llamar a su matrimonio y a más de cuatro décadas de felicidad. Lo que para ella habría sido algo sagrado era relegado a poco menos que un contrato financiero por la dama más distinguida y respetada de Chicago y sus alrededores ¿Quién era esta mujer tan fría? De pronto y hasta temió que la gentil Annie del pasado hubiera sido sólo producto de sus desenfrenados deseos de tener una hermana.

─Dime, Candy querida ¿Te crees que fuiste la única engañada aquí? Deberías alegrarte porque al menos tú no tuviste que sufrir la desgracia de descubrir, año con año, cómo tus esperanzas de conseguir de tu esposo algo más que cortesía y estipendios se esfumaban al igual que el aroma de las rosas que cada día los criados colocan en los floreros.

Con pasos firmes, serenos, como representando una obra ensayada hasta la perfección, la señora Ardley, ahora una anciana matrona, avanzó hasta donde la mesita todavía sostenía aquel jarrón que Candy había reconocido como parte de sus cosas, en tanto Candy giraba siguiendo su estela. Annie tomó una de las flores del jarrón, una rosa Dulce Candy, por supuesto y la extendió en el espacio entre ella y su hermana de antaño, dejándola suspendida entre ambas por interminables instantes antes de soltala.

La rosa cayó sobre la mesa ya desnuda. Aquella mesa del mobiliario del Magnolia, recuerdo de días más felices.

─Ni siquiera cuando mi adorada Julianna Rose se casó, recibió autorización para que su ramo fuese elaborado con ninguna de éstas. Su padre la amaba, por supuesto; pero nunca habría consentido que las Dulces Candy adornaran ningún ramo de novia que no fuese el tuyo; sólo así estas rosas habrían dejado de estar malditas; sin embargo, jamás elegiste el camino fácil, Candy, y nos condenaste a todos al empeñarte en permanecer sola, desafiando al mundo y convirtiéndote en un sueño inalcanzable y reservado sólo para él.

Candy permaneció mirando a Annie con la boca abierta, incapaz de articular una respuesta. Annie había dicho muy poco; pero eso poco le bastaba para componer una película de pesadilla.

─Madame Elroy nunca dejó de llamarte el capricho de William ─prosiguió dicendo Annie, con voz dura y llena de resentimiento─; y tenía razón, por supuesto, la vieja bruja. Con el paso de los años me resultó evidente que hasta ella habría preferido que fueses precisamente tú la que estuviese al lado de William, ocupando el lugar que me pertenecía. Incluso, te mencionó en su testamento y el abogado te habría entregado una reveladora carta suya si el hombre no hubiera sido tan poco escrupuloso y demasiado ambicioso.

─¿Tú...? ─los labios de Candy sólo formaron la pregunta, pero jamás la pronunciaron. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

─No tenía caso remover el pasado, Candy, espero que puedas comprenderlo ─Annie se encogió de hombros nuevamente, su mirada brillando con algo parecido a la tristeza─. En aquellos días recibí la noticia de que estaba embarazada y no podía permitir que las cosas se complicaran todavía más. Como te dije antes: por mis hijos soy capaz de todo. Además, confiaba en que William...

─En que William me olvidaría y te amaría con el tiempo ─completó Candy, comprendiendo, de pronto, demasiadas cosas de junto.

─Confiaba en que William se atendría a los convencionalismos y se concentraría en educar a nuestro heredero ─continuó diciendo Annie, como si no hubiera escuchado lo dicho por Candy─. Nunca me atreví a pensar que podía amarme. Tampoco soy tan tonta ¿Sabes? Además, se me educó para no esperar jamás amor.

─Y entonces ¿Porqué te casaste con él? ─fue la inevitable pregunta que surgio de labios de Candy; porque bien sabía que otra cuestión, una que decía "¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que te enseñaron nuestras madres?", no tenía ni caso pronunciarla. Annie había comenzado a ser una Brighton desde el mismo instante en que, aún siendo una niña, había escrito aquella carta de despedida para ella y se había atrevido a enviarla.

─Mamá no me habría perdonado rechazar al mejor partido ─Annie hizo un gesto de impotencia─. Además, después de aquel incidente y de ese falso anuncio en el Post, ninguno de los dos podía dar marcha atrás o nuestras reputaciones habrían quedado arruinadas y tú sabes lo mucho que eso pesa en nuestro mundo.

─¡En tu mundo! ─explotó Candy─. No en el de Albert. No en el mío.

─Da igual ─dijo Annie, descartando con un elegante gesto las palabras de Candy─. El caso es que nos fue imposible evitar el matrimonio.

─Pero... ¿Porqué Albert nunca...?

─¿Porqué tú nunca se lo dijiste? ─contraatacó Annie, mirándola, por primera vez, con algo parecido a la conmisceración y en ese momento, al notar esa especial mirada, Candy supo que jamás había existido algo parecido a la hermandad entre ellas, que todo había sido una ilusión de su corazón necesitado de afecto.

─Por... porque... ─Candy balbuceó, incapaz de continuar la frase.

─Te diré porqué ─afirmó Annie, con una voz que nunca le había escuchado─. Por exactamente eso mismo que te horrorizó hace unos momentos: los estúpidos convencionalismos sociales. Y pensar que alguna vez envidié el que hubieras sido adoptada precisamente por la familia Ardley. No sabía lo que sentía y tampoco me imaginaba lo mucho que se complicarían las circunstancias para ti en el futuro ¡Qué escándalo habrían desatado ustedes dos si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera! Dudo mucho que William hubiera podido salir avante de algo así. Habrías sido la desgracia de la familia entera, Candy querida. Así que, supongo, estará bien que me agradezcas haberte evitado tan funesto destino.

─¡Cómo te atreves! ─las palabras estuvieron acompañadas de una sonora bofetada. La mano de Candy había surcado el aire hasta conectar con la mejilla izquierda de Annie, que encajó la agresión con el mismo donaire con que hubiese recibido un saludo de cortesía.

─No has cambiado nada ─comentó Annie, que ni siquiera se tocó la mejilla y, en cambio, sonrió, desde una posición de superioridad que hizo a Candy sentir enferma.

─Y tú cambiaste demasiado ─fue la respuesta de Candy, dicha con voz llena de dolor─. ¿En qué momento aquella dulce chica que solías ser se convirtió en este monstruo?

─Y aquí vas otra vez con tu mundo en blanco y negro ─replicó Annie, con ligera frustración─. ¿Cuándo entenderás que la vida está llena de color y de tonos grises? ¿Cuándo comprenderás que las circunstancias a veces nos superan? ¿Cuándo vas a entender que simplemente soy alguien que aprendió a ser fuerte?

─¡Aprendiste a ser una arpía! ─exclamó Candy, asqueada.

─Sarah Legan me enseñó bien, supongo. Aunque Elroy no dejó de darme algunas clases particulares ¡Estúpida vieja bruja! ¡Siempre atormentándome con tu nombre y sus recuerdos de ti! Buena suerte que muriera pronto.

─Creo que escuché suficiente ─resolvió Candy, y giró para dirigirse de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta─. Como te dije, te deseo que encuentres la felicidad que todavía no has conseguido. Nunca es tarde para encontrarse a uno mismo.

─Gracias por tus buenos deseos ─replicó Annie, adelantándose a Candy para llegar a la puerta, una vez ahí, giró para enfrentar, por última vez, a su hermana de orfanato─. Lo que está en esta habitación te pertenece y, si lo deseas, puedes enviar a algunos de tus criados por ello; para mí es sólo basura, lo sabes. Sólo tú y William poseían esa odiosa costumbre de regodearse en baratijas y recuerdos; hasta en eso parecían padre e hija.

─¿Porqué me odias tanto, Annie? ─preguntó ahora Candy, con voz llena de dulzura, deteniendo con sus palabras la marcha de la señora de la casa.

─No te odio, Candy ─negó Annie con sinceridad, hablando sin volverse a mirarla─. Es sólo que nunca tuvimos mucho en común ¿No crees? Por cierto, y para que no te queden dudas: William no dejó de amarte y añorarte ni un momento en estos más de cuarenta años. Él sólo te amó a ti.

Con esas palabras, las más honestas que había pronunciado en mucho tiempo, Annie Ardley salió de aquella habitación, dejando a Candy sola con sus recuerdos y su vacío existencial.

"¿Porqué, Albert? ¿Porqué?" gritó Candy en silencio, sobrecogida por la habitación misma, por todo cuanto ésta contenía y ella estaba contemplando y, ahora entendía, no era sino un amoroso homenaje a su recuerdo y a todos aquellos momentos felices que ambos habían compartido.

"William sólo te amó a ti". Las palabras, que habían quedado flotando en el aire tras la marcha de Annie, tuvieron el efecto de un golpe, quizás el más fuerte que había recibido nunca. No necesitó mirar a Annie a los ojos para comprobar que le estaba diciendo la verdad, porque, de hecho, sentía como si, en lo profundo de su corazón siempre lo había sabido; aunque también debía admitir que siempre se había resistido, incluso en su mente, a formular una idea como esa.

Vencida, sintiendo cómo de pronto la fortaleza que la había guiado durante todos esos años se esfumaba de golpe, Candis White Ardley se dejó caer sobre el tapete persa, justo frente a la mesita redonda del Magnolia, derribando el florero en el proceso, mismo que se hizo añicos al tocar el suelo. El charco formado por el agua que contenía el florero comenzó a expandirse lentamente por la superficie de mármol, en tanto los pétalos de las Dulce Candy esparcidos por el impacto, junto con las flores, la rodeaban con su especial y efímera hermosura.

No podía llorar. No.

Porque el único que enjugaba sus lágrimas ya no estaba más junto a ella. Albert se había llevado su risa, sus sueños, y hasta sus lágrimas. El destino, con mucha ayuda de su propia estupidez, se lo había arrebatado completo, sin dejarle nada.

**==*~ FIN ~*==  
****Three Swords  
****A.D.2014**

Inspirado en: "**La edad de la Inocencia**" [_The Age of Innocence_]  
Versión Cinematográfica de la novela de **Edith Wharton** (1920)  
**© Columbia Pictures 1993**

* * *

**NOTA:  
**Annie nunca me cayó bien, desde la primera vez que vi la serie y yo era apenas una niña. Luego, cuando siendo ya una adulta, me empeñé en buscar información para poder escribir fanfics y analicé la serie animada y el manga, el personaje de Annie se me hizo muy parecido a May Welland (Winona Ryder). Sé que muchas la quieren. Yo no y ya me resigné a que eso no cambie. Esta GF y la pasada he andado de un trágico, que ya sé que hasta parezco yo ajajajaja, pero hace ya como dos años que traía entre manos escribir algo como ésto; de hecho, mi idea inicial respecto a esta escena era que fuera William mismo quien revelase este secreto a Candy, pero creo que así quedó mejor; aunque esta habitación todavía ofrece muchas posibilidades y no descarto intentar en el futuro mi idea original, por supuesto, con un final más feliz.


End file.
